


A Tale of Two Supermen

by calizaire27



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, British Actor RPF, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Juice, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Prolapse, Anal Rosebud, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Dom Tyler, Dom Tyler Hoechlin, Dominant Henry Cavill, Double Anal Penetration, Extreme, Extreme Fisting, Fisting, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler, M/M, Omega Henry Cavill, Oral Sex, Prolapse, Rosebud - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Fisting, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slut Henry Cavill, Stuffed Toys, Sub Henry Cavill, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Top Henry Cavill, Top Tyler, Toys, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Relationships: Clark Kent/Clark Kent, Henry Cavill/Clark Kent, Henry Cavill/Tyler Hoechlin, Kal-El/Kal-El
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	A Tale of Two Supermen

Tyler Hoechlin and Henry Cavill were two prominent actors. Both played the same character and, because of that, it didn't take long for a beautiful friendship to blossom in the two men. However, between training together and shared baths, a spark soon appeared between them. The two muscular men soon started to fuck, sharing fetishes in common. Obsessed with asses, they both spent hours on end fucking their holes and abusing their pleats (or the lack thereof). Now, the hungry bitches had all night to destroy their pussies.

Tyler arrived in the car, the hard member marking his pants as the brunette entered Henry's house, only finding the man in jockstrap underwear. Black, it highlighted the star's huge, hard buttocks, as well as Cavill's strong, shapely thighs. Hoechlin's mouth watered automatically at the sight. Approaching the man while he drank his glass of whiskey, Henry kissed the brunette on the lips, his huge chest brushing his partner's, the bulge of his underwear brushing the American's erection.

“My pussy is hungry, daddy. Are you going to fuck her until she is swollen and torn? ” the brunette sneers maliciously, nibbling on his lower lip.

Returning from the kiss offered, Tyler smooths the ass of the bastard Brit, opening his buttocks and rubbing his index fingers at the entrance, finding a plug lodged inside.

“Dirty little bitch. Couldn't you wait? ” asks Tyler, slapping Henry's huge ass. Groaning, the kid immediately kneels down, trying to open the male's pants at all costs. "Are you really that desperate?" says the American, releasing his cock from inside his red boxer briefs.

Tyler's member is quite tasty, Henry thinks. Hard as a stone, he is quite thick, with bulging veins and a pair of pink, hairy balls, as well as quite large pubic hair. All hairy, the man was a true work of art. Addicted to that cock, Henry simply snatches the cock, sucking the member while smoothing his balls and, in parallel, pulls down Tyler's pants and underwear.

"You loose bitch!" Tyler curses, while the greedy man drools all over his cock, sucking all over his member with devotion and passion. Groaning, Henry receives slaps and spits, but remains happy, sucking his male's cock in ecstasy. "You want cock in the pussy, don't you?" the man asks rhetorically.

"I think I better fuck you well, Mr. Kent." He makes fun of the brunette. A naughty smile appears on Tyler's lips. He was going to fuck that super-ass until he blew his dick out completely.

"I have a surprise for you." Tyler then completely takes off his pants and underwear, picking up a pink box on the couch, whose hot pink ribbon caught the attention of the tallest, most muscular Superman.

Opening it, Henry faces the most beautiful collection he has ever seen in his life. It was a jockstrap, pantyhose, large gloves and a cropped top, all in pink. Picking up the plug, Henry spits on it, turning on all fours and exposing his huge ass for Tyler to mistreat. The pink edges, stretched by the thick invader, were being stretched as the American pulled the plug. Until, with a wet sound, the object is pulled, leaving Henry's ass to blink, loose. Quickly, the brunette replaces the black 4 inch plug with the pink one, thicker and larger, having 8 inches.

"Oh, that's right! You are loosening my pussy!" The larger brunette groans, resting his arms on the back of the sofa while he prances his fat, muscular ass. As soon as the plug enters, Cavill's anus envelops the thick intruder, blinking painfully around the thick cock. Strong slaps are delivered against the buttocks, leaving the Man of Steel's skin reddish. "More! I want more!" Shouts the man excitedly.

"Want more, cunt?" Tyler asks, opening his muscular buttocks and stretching Henry's reddish anus. He blinks his ass, making the plug practically disappear between his huge buttocks. Firm taps are given on the plug, making the object move inside Cavill, the tip poking his prostate and causing the Brit to moan loudly. "That's it, bitch. You like to be masturbated on the clitoris, don't you?" Tyler asks sensually, punching the base of the plug, making it hit Cavill's prostate, which, with a shout, ends up expelling the plug violently.

A sequence of slaps are delivered against Cavill's big ass and, standing up, Tyler hands him the clothes. Sitting on the couch, Hoechlin watches excitedly and with his cock drooling over his favorite whore, wearing pink clothes with sensuality. The jockstrap, the pantyhose, the cropped top, the gloves and, finally, the pink cap, gave Henry a beautiful appearance that mixed the boyish and whoreish looks. Perfect for Cavill, without a doubt.

"Is that okay, daddy?" Henry asks as he squatts on the square black marble table in the living room, shaking his ass like a cheap whore. Masturbating, Tyler nods.

"Yes, Daddy like. Shake that fat ass for your man." Orders Tyler.

Rebolando, Henry hits his own ass, opening and showing his red and open hole, with the swollen edges begging to be abused again. Without putting up with lust, the slut sticks two fingers, adding a third and starting to masturbate for her male, moaning like a cheap slut.

"I think your little hole needs something bigger. What do you think about Kryptonite?" Tyler stands up, his cock glowing with pre-cum as he goes to the living room's toy shelf, picking up the beautiful and monstrous dildo.

The toy was 20 inches long, 3 inches thick and double-ended. The toy had never been swallowed up by Henry's ass, least of all Tyler. But today the two bitches seemed willing to change that. Removing his shirt, Hoechlin finally shows off his lean, muscular body, the hair spread across his strong body, and his large, firm shoulders. Taking a box, Tyler pulls out a set like Henry's, but in red.

The plug was missing there and, smiling slyly, Henry already knew where he was: in Tyler's delicious ass. Posing on all fours, the TV Superman exposed his ass to his companion who, without delay, opened his big, hairy ass, finding a tight entrance around a red plug, with the pink edges stretched and moistened by anal juices.

"Ah, how I love this needy cunt!" Henry pulls on the plug, smiling as he sees the edges cling to the toy, preventing it from coming out completely. It was almost as if Tyler's ass refused to let go of the plug. As soon as the toy is removed, Hoechlin's wet ass drips with its natural lubricant. "I love that wet pussy."

"Stick Kryptonite in that ass, Kal!" Orders Tyler, having his entrance prompted by the dildo.

Only the glans of the toy was enough to burst the folds of an ass. Thick as a can of soda, the dildo had to be forced into Tyler's channel, which on all fours, had to scream and spread his ass wide. His ass was torn every inch, the invasion continued and drove the American crazy. He cursed, moaned and screamed, but Henry did not back down: he continued to force the toy until the huge glans and part of the dildo entered that big asshole.

"There, here he goes. It's gone. Now my turn!" Positioning on all fours, Henry fits Tyler's legs with his. Taking the other end of the dildo, Cavill fits the glans in your ass with a little more ease. "Oh, yes, fuck that pussy!" Groans Henry, starting to laugh as he rests his huge hands on the floor, impaling himself on the toy and also pushing it in the other's ass.

"Yeah, hit that ass on mine." Screams Tyler, shaking his ass.

The toy soon becomes a diversion instead of a burden, and the two sluts swallow more and more the dildo with their greedy asses. Between moans and curses, the dildo is finally swallowed completely and, for the first time, the huge muscular asses of the two men collide. With a wet sound, Tyler and Henry's big buttocks clash, wet hair brushing, sweat covering their male asses.

"Fuck, fuck it! Yes!" Henry screams, while involuntarily pissing himself.

"Fuck, yeah! Fuck our asses! They are destroyed!" Shouts Tyler, rolling his ass and hitting Henry's.

"Yes, we did it!" Cavill laughs, smoothing his abdomen and noting the volume of the dildo's glans in his pelvis. "I've never been so filled up!" The Brit laughed, being accompanied by Hoechlin.

"We need more!" Tyler announces and, smoothing his pelvis swollen by the volume of the dildo, bites his lower lip moved by the moment's lust.

Among wet sounds of sucking, farts, anal juices and moans and whimpers, Henry can barely respond with enthusiasm for the whole situation. He just nods, groaning. It is then that, crawling forward, Tyler removes his huge part of the dildo, smoothing the huge hole left in his ass and smiling at Henry.

"Ready, dirty bitch?" Tyler asks and, nodding with eyes closed with pleasure, Henry only allows himself to be fucked even more.

Grabbing the dildo, Tyler folds it in half, forcing the second glans in Henry's already abused and fully broken anus. The edges resist, but Cavill's anal juices and anal lips slowly open, allowing invasion. Little by little, the dildo fades into the cavernous ass, leaving only a small piece of the middle of the visible dildo. Stroking his full buttocks, Tyler proceeds to pull the toy, making it slide, and then the American pushes the toy again.

Henry rolls his horny eyes, smoothing his hairy pelvis and swollen by the volume of the dildos. Tyler just pushes the toy, playing with the bitch's anal elasticity. Pulling the end of the toy, the brunette pushes the entire dildo into the ass. Soon, he disappears into the bitch's endless hole.

"You finally managed to take it all!" Tyler praises, slapping Cavill's fat ass.

"Your turn, bitch!" Henry comments maliciously. With a perverted smile, Hoechlin nods, standing up and snapping his fingers.

"Today your ass is going to fuck mine. Ready, loose hole?" Tyler positions himself, getting on all fours

"Always!"

Squatting, Henry pushes and, expelling the dildo, the tip comes out and fits Tyler's ass. With his hands spreading his buttocks, the kid greatly facilitates penetration. Going up and down with his ass, Henry just put everything out, expelling the dildo that came out of him directly into Hoechlin's ass. Gradually, the entire dildo slid into the new cave.

"Yes, fuck this hole!" Tyler moaned until, entering everything, the dildo comes out of one whore's ass to another's crater.

Smoothing his huge loose ass, Cavill slides his fist into the hole and, seeing only the glans out, the whore's instinct ends up speaking louder. Unceremoniously, Henry drops his mouth on the dildo, sucking the glans with the taste of ass. Each time the toy came and went, it moved inside Tyler's cavernous interior, causing violent spasms and male and guttural groans. The bowels of the hairy brunette were open, so that the pelvis constantly felt its enormous volume, the sensation of fullness surpassing all limits. It was as if his whole being was broken into, his spirit destroyed and his ass exposed to the infinite.

"Yes, fill that asshole!" Tyler moaned, babbling drunk with lust as he was broken into, and, ceasing his blowjob, Henry proceeds to pull the toy, leaving the muscular man excited.

The exit was always easier than the entrance and, with very little effort, Tyler allowed his insides to let the toy slide down his rectum, leaving quickly and being caught by an excited Cavill. As soon as the dildo comes out, Hoechlin's gaping anus blinks, the reddish edges exposing a small reddish rose, which bloomed like flowers in the spring. Impressed, Henry leaned on his friend's prolapse, sucking, licking and spitting on the rose, which timidly began to escape Tyler's gaping cave. It was wet, delicious, perfect, and Henry would wet his entire face with Tyler's anal juices.

"Are you going to continue sucking my pussy or are you going to open it with this huge arm?" Tyler asks, causing Henry to laugh heartily. A slap is given directly on the rose, making it pulse, loose.

On all fours, Cavill exposes his huge muscular ass to Tyler, who, opening his buttocks, finds a red ass with a small rose, which is soon pushed by Tyler's thick, hairy fingers, which starts with four fingers. Gradually, Henry's big fingers enter Tyler's cave, while so does his own asshole. Soon, the two whores are fisting madly. Their huge, masculine fists open their asses, while moans and wet sounds escape their fucked holes. Henry's fist reaches the wrist, easily entering his forearm. Meanwhile, Tyler's fist enters completely, too, his hairy forearm causing delicious friction at the edges stretched to the extreme.

"I think I'm going to ..." Tyler announces, feeling his thick cock pulse wildly inside the belly of his jockstrap.

Sadistic, Henry pushes his forearm further into Tyler's spacious interior, causing a scream from the furry.

"Whores don't come for the dick, only for the pussy!" screams Henry furiously, thrusting his arm until his elbow rubs against Tyler's hairy ass, causing the man to retaliate by doing the same with the Brit's ass. "Yes, loose bitch, destroy that ass!"

With their arms damp with anal juices, they both lick what escapes the edges, sucking on their strong and muscular arms, their veins bulging with the effort to fuck themselves, the hairs, while they fuck with deep, slow and firm stimulation. And, in the midst of all the weather, Henry feels that he is going to come too, which forces him to close his legs, on all fours, rubbing the jockstrap bulge between his thick thighs. Tyler, who has been doing this for some time, starts to come and go hard on Henry's arm and, closing his eyes in pleasure, starts to relax, feeling the orgasm coming.

Between the punches in the bowels of the sluts, the men start to come, filling the bulge with sperm and drowning their own cocks in cum. Screaming, both arms slide completely, almost approaching the shoulder, the huge muscles bumping against the anal edges stretched to the extreme. With some speed, both pull their arms, being presented with huge and juicy prolapses. Tyler's, adorned with fur, had a smaller entrance, with pulsing red flesh. Henry's, sliding slowly, was wetter, with a looser hole and flesh that was quite pink. Licking greedily, the two men smile, wet lips and chins dripping anal juice.

"Ready to drink our juices?" Tyler asks, unbuckling the jockstrap and, holding the leather cup full of sperm, offers to Henry, who does the same and, with his arms clasped like two grooms, pour hot cum into each other's mouths.

Gargling, Henry and Tyler enjoy the sperm. Excited, the two whores kiss, sharing the sperm while their muscular pecs rub, sweating, as well as their sperm-soaked dicks. Smoothing their asses, it is impossible for them not to smooth the prolapses dangling between their fat, huge buttocks. Smiling, the two muscular men lay on the living room floor, on the comfortable carpet, sharing all that filthy sweat and sperm.


End file.
